A Strange Warmth
by Willow-Wordsmith
Summary: After the events of the movie. One day Sally gets a sudden warm feeling while thinking of Jack while he's busy at work, resulting in a foreign wet sensation between her legs. "Could there be a leak in the roof?", she ponders. Perhaps she'll tell Jack about it when he comes home... (originally titled "The Leak") COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: (Hello reader! This is a revised and HIGHLY improved version of this fanfic. I heavily rushed the first upload, so I worked hard to make this story as good as a could! (not that my smut fiction is literal genius of of any sort.) Anyhow, enjoy the read! Thanks to some reviews on the first upload, chapter 2 will be out tomorrow!)

Sally stood inside Jack's observatory, fervently taking in the view of the bustling town below. The fleeting light of the setting sun elegantly graced the outlines of the houses of Halloween Town with bright, golden highlights. The scent of warm, autumnal spices filled the air from kitchen down below, giving the watchtower a homely, snug atmosphere.

"Jack should be home from work soon, Zero...", Sally recalled happily as she observed the townsfolk below.

At the note of his name, Zero glided across the floor to meet Sally and happily nuzzled himself into her arms. She tentatively ran her hand along his translucent form, which Zero seemed to find very pleasant.

It still felt like a dream to Sally; living in a house with none other than Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King himself! But of course he was much more than a friend of which Sally's endless admiration was bestowed, he was now the man who held her heart.

Yes, indeed, Sally was a lucky girl, as Jack just didn't have the heart to see his dearest love without a roof over her head after Dr. Finklestein had the nerve to leave her out in the cold, in favor of his new creation. Sally slightly scoffed at the thought of the Doctor's new and 'improved' assistant, but smiled softly as she remembered Jack giving Dr. Finklestein quite the earful about his distaste of the mad scientist's treatment towards Sally that day.

"What was I to that man, Zero? Some sort of appliance that could so easily be discarded and replaced...?", Sally asked with a melancholic sigh, a question much more directed at herself than to Zero.

Zero looked up from Sally's warm arms and cocked his head to the side, bewildered at the sudden disheartened tone of her usually soothing voice.

"At least Jack doesn't see me that way...", Sally sighed as she pet the dog, now with a more tranquil disposition.

Finding it to grow more brisk as the sun proceeded to meld with the horizon, Sally decided to move herself to the burgundy sofa in front of the inviting fireplace. She delicately sat herself down upon the seat, Zero following suit as he nestled himself upon her lap, contently staring at the soft glow of dancing embers as they moved within the fireplace.

'I wonder what it would feel like to kiss Jack during a night just like this...", Sally pondered, but quickly perished the thought.

'No...it's extremely inappropriate to think this way so early into our relationship- what am I doing...? He's a gentleman and takes things slowly, after all...', Sally thought, inwardly chastising herself.

Of course, they had shared their first kiss that one fateful night atop Spiral Hill just a few weeks ago, but both Sally and Jack seemed unsure of where to start in the subject of true romance. They would embrace and recently started to cuddle during the cold winter nights, but on the subject of more passionate endeavors, they might as well have compared it to a halted train refusing to move.

The doll pouted, a little discouraged by the thought. Obviously she had wanted to feel Jack's lips against her own, but the skeleton was so proper that it was no surprise that he hadn't made a move in regards to the more intimate side of their relationship. As she thought back on their first kiss, the more needy for his attention she felt.

Sally sighed, feeling a little winded by it all. As she recollected vivid memories of their long, passionate kiss, the warmer she felt deep inside. His strong hold on her frame, his masculine, musky scent, his eagerness to deepen the kiss as his mouth moved with hers in the moonlight...

Initially closing her eyes to fully recollect vivid memories of the moment, Sally jolted as a foreign warmth began to pool from between her thighs. Her eyes shot open in surprise as she moved Zero's sleeping form to the side, subtly lifting the hem of her raggedy dress. She inspected between her legs, only to find a little wet spot on her silky, white panties.

Very puzzled by the new development, Sally looked up at the ceiling. 'Maybe Jack has a leak...? I'll have to tell him about it when he gets home...'

Taking one final glance at the ceiling, Sally dismissed it, stood, and headed downstairs to finish prepping dinner, leaving Zero to sleep contently in front of the warm fire.

Jack's POV

Jack took long strides along the streets of Halloween Town, greeting townsfolk as they passed by on his way home. He was finally free from his many, time-consuming duties as Pumpkin King for the day, and he was more than ready to spend the rest of the evening relaxing with his lovely Sally at his side. It seemed as though the wait to get home was even harder now that she was sharing room and board with him.

All Jack could truly think of in recent days was coming home to Sally, his Sally. The thought alone made him chuckle giddily; opening the door to the most beautiful woman in Halloween Town, nay, the world. Truth be told, he would have eventually asked the rag-doll to live with him when he felt she was comfortable enough, but when the situation with Dr. Finkelstein presented itself, Jack really couldn't complain about the turnout of the situation.

As Jack's estate started to come into view over the horizon, roof illuminated by the soft light of the moon, he thought dreamily of Sally's smiling face. 'Welcome home, Jack!', she'd always cheer enthusiastically as he walked through the door. The dinners she'd make Jack every night were to die a second time for. Sally always put so much care into her preparation that Jack could have sworn he walked into a high class restaurant every time he got home.

'I really am a lucky man...', Jack thought contently as he walked up the stairs to his, and now Sally's, home.

Opening the door, Jack was immediately hit with the fragrant smell of hearty worm stew and freshly baked pumpkin bread from within the house, making him inhale deeply as he closed the door behind him.

"Sally, I'm ho-!"

Sally quickly raced to the opening at the top of the staircase at the sound of his voice.

"Welcome home, Jack!", Sally cheered from the top of the steps, interrupting Jack's initial greeting. There she was, with her usual warm smile and an apron fixed snuggly around her hourglass figure.

Jack chuckled to himself at how eager she sounded to say that. With a hurried jaunt, Jack ran up the stairs, quickly scooping Sally into a tight hug, lifting her light frame up with ease.

"There's my Sally!", Jack gleamed as Sally giggled in his strong embrace. "I hope you weren't too lonely in the house all by yourself today...I really did try to get home sooner but the meetings seemed to run a little later than usual!" Jack explained with a sigh as he set Sally back down.

"O-oh no, Jack! It's alright! Zero kept me great company today.", Sally smiled happily.

Jack chuckled warmly, "So I see! I'm certain Zero appreciates the company too, you know..."

Sally grinned at Jack's remark. "Oh! Dinner is ready! I know how big of an appetite you get after a long day, so I made your favorites!"

She grabbed his hand and lead him to the dining room, making Jack's cheekbones glow a slight hue of pink. The table was set elegantly for two with piping hot pumpkin bread and steaming worm stew laid out for Jack to see, all beautifully prepared, as expected from Sally.

"You know, Sally...I don't know how you manage to do all of this every single day! It looks marvelously splendid!", Jack remarked, amazed at the rag-doll's handy work. The smell alone was enough to make Jack's mouth water.

Sally giggled at Jack's face of awe as they both sat down, Sally across from Jack.

Jack frowned slightly, "Sally, there seems to be a little problem..."

Suddenly a little worried, Sally sat up from her chair for a moment. "Oh? What is it, Jack?"

"Your chair!", Jack remarked, quickly walking to Sally's side of the table.

He grabbed it and with a smirk, slid it closer to his. "It SHOULD be over here! That's the only logical place for it to go!"

Sally snickered, "My, Mr. Skellington...I suppose you're right."

With a chivalrous gesture, Jack pulled the chair from the table for Sally to sit. Sally giggled, sat down, and with a swift yet gentle motion, Jack pushed her in. As he sat back down in his own chair, he grinned and moved his chair just a tad closer to Sally's.

"Now Jack, stop goofing off! The food will get cold if we spend all night moving our chairs!", The doll laughed as the two began their dinner, happily discussing Jack's day at work and all sorts of odds and ends.

As the meal continued on, Sally was reminded of the small leak from the observatory early on.

"Jack, I forgot to mention...a little while before you came home, I believe I might have discovered a leak in the observatory roof!", Sally said with furrowed brows.

Jack set down his spoon, "really, now? That's a little odd...we don't get rain in January. Where was it?"

"Well, I was on the sofa with Zero and we were in front of the fireplace, but then I felt a strange wet sensation out of nowhere, but the water was oddly warm...", Sally began to elaborate.

A puzzled look began to form on Jack's features.

"Are you certain it came from the ceiling? It seems highly unlikely.", Jack stated as he lifted his glass to his mouth.

"Well, it was...between my legs...so I'm not certain how else I could have gotten wet there...", Sally said, her face now burning red due to the rather intimate place the wetness was.

Jack's eye sockets widened in shock, the water he was drinking quickly going down the wrong pipe. He began to cough spontaneously, pounding on his chest with his fist in an attempt to silence himself.

"Jack! Are you alright?!", Sally asked in a frantic tone, startled by Jack's sudden coughing fit. She place her hand on Jack's back, rubbing it rhythmically to help ease his cough.

Jack's face suddenly turned beet red as he looked at Sally, his hand slightly covering his mouth.

'Surely Sally couldn't mean...that, could she? No...she's far too innocent.', Jack thought to himself.

He mentally kicked himself for thinking such unsavory thoughts; he was a gentleman and shouldn't have thought of Sally in such ways. Though, of course, in the past week of living together it was hard for Jack to keep those types of thoughts at bay at times.

"I...didn't mean to startle you, Jack...", Sally said with a frown on her face, feeling a little bad for saying something about such an intimate area so nonchalantly.

"Oh, n-not at all, Sally! I'm completely fine. P-perhaps you're right, maybe there was a leak!", Jack laughed nervously.

"Why don't we go up to the observatory and have a quick look?", Jack prompted, standing abruptly and pushing in his chair.


	2. Chapter 2

"O-oh, right!", Sally replied, hastily placing her apron on the back of her chair and following Jack as he walked up the spiral staircase.

The observatory was silent aside from the calming sound of a crackling fire and the faint noise of Zero snoring peacefully in the corner.

"Now, where did you say the leak was again, Sally?", Jack asked quizzically as he peered along the floors for any signs of puddles.

"Above the couch, Jack." Sally answered, following behind him as he searched.

Jack walked to the loveseat in front of the fireside, only to find that the cushions were completely dry.

"Sally...could you tell me if you were thinking of anything in particular when you...", Jack cleared his throat, "felt...that wet sensation from earlier?"

"I'm...a little embarrassed to say, Jack...but the certain thought did make me feel warm inside...", Sally admitted, eyes shifting downward as she nervously played with her hands.

It was then that Jack's inquires were answered. He took in a shaky breath.

'She doesn't know?! How could this be...? I knew she was innocent but...not that innocent! Well...perhaps it's to be expected...after all, Dr. Finkelstein never seemed the type to give someone like Sally 'the talk'...not to mention she's never exactly left Halloween Town or even rarely that tower, for that matter...', Jack rambled inwardly, staring at Sally's now timid form, her hands now seeming to be the most interesting thing in the room to her at that moment.

"Sally...why don't you have a seat with me on the couch...?", Jack asked, covering his face with his hand, instantaneously becoming red with embarrassment. He sat down and patted the spot next to him with a skeletal claw.

Sally sat next to him, staring intently at his face, a little worried by his sudden change in demeanor. Jack lowered the hand covering the front of his skull to peek at Sally, only to be met with her curious, expectant eyes.

'Oh, why in the name of Halloween did she have to be so innocent and adorable?!'

Jack cleared his throat and spoke, trying to maintain a calm and concise voice, despite the situation being particularly hard for him to deal with. "Sally, I believe...I understand now why you might have felt that wet sensation earlier...and it wasn't a leak..."

"Then...whatever could it have been, Jack?", Sally asked curiously, now moving closer to Jack.

"W-well...you...you see, Sally...", He began, slightly shifting his weight at the tension in the air, "w-when a woman...such as yourself, gets excited, sometimes that can result in a wet lubrication to form between her legs..."

Sally raised her brow curiously at Jack, then glanced down at her legs, then back at Jack. "But, Jack...I get excited quite often! But this is the first time I've ever been wet...down there."

Jack began to break into a nervous sweat as he stared at her eyes, barely managing to contain himself with such a conversation with Sally. "When I say 'excited', Sally...I'm referring to...sexual excitement..."

Sally's eyes widened in shock as her hand covered her mouth, embarrassment quickly flooding through her being. Had she been sexually aroused by the thought of her kiss with Jack earlier? She just couldn't bare it.

"Oh goodness, Jack! I feel so ashamed of myself...I...I didn't know! I was just thinking about our kiss on Spiral Hill and...oh, I feel so dirty!", Sally said, now turning her back to Jack.

Jack's eye sockets widened at her rather personal confession. So it was him who caused Sally to feel such a way. In a way the thought that he caused that made him feel a tad bit smug, as much as he hated to admit that, but currently his main priority was Sally. With a swift motion of his boney hand on her shoulder, he turned Sally to face him, guiding her chin to look up towards his face with his other hand.

Her cheeks were a rosy red and she was looking at the fire in order to avoid Jack's piercing stare. Her plump red lips glistened by the light of the fire, sending a shiver down Jack's spine as he took in all of her beauty.

"Sally...", Jack assured ,"it's completely normal to feel the way you did today... I feel that way about you quite often as well..."

Sally's midnight black eyes finally looked at Jack, her lashes fluttering in surprise. "You...do...?"

"Absolutely, Sally...it's hard not to at times. You affect me greatly. You're just so...stunningly beautiful..." Jack sighed, now stroking her soft, red hair.

They stared at each other like that for what seemed to be an eternity, Sally still trying to process what Jack had confessed to her.

After a moment's hesitation, Jack hastily pushed his face forward to meet Sally's, pulling her into a soft kiss as the fire burned brightly behind them. The softness of Sally's lips only encouraged Jack to deepen the kiss as he instinctively pulled Sally into his lap. As they broke away, they both stared breathlessly at each other. Their gaze was quickly unmet, however, as Sally now focused on her fidgeting thighs in Jack's lap.

"Is...something the matter, Sally...?", Jack asked, a little worried that he might have crossed a boundary Sally wasn't exactly prepared to cross.

"Th-the kiss felt amazing, Jack...it's just...I think I'm getting that wet feeling between my legs again...", Sally sighed breathlessly, a tortured expression on her face.

At that statement Jack could feel his pants start to tighten, her shapely, shifting thighs over his hips not exactly doing him any favors.

"I...I feel embarrassed, Jack...maybe I should lea-", But before Sally could remove herself from the Pumpkin King's lap, Jack grabbed her wrist and slowly guided her body back down.

'W-what's coming over me...this feeling in me...almost feels like it's out of my control...', Jack thought, his more primal side quickly winning out over his logical one.

"Wait, Sally...why don't you stay on my lap for a little while longer...", Jack whispered softly against Sally's neck, his sockets now half-lidded with an unfamiliar yearning.

Sally shuddered at the feeling of Jack's hot breath spreading over her bare neck, the doll's undergarments starting to dampen further with her newfound excitement.

"J-Jack...I don't know what to do...my panties keep getting wetter and I don't know how to stop it...", Sally whispered hopelessly to her lover as she moved her thighs more frantically to try and ease the new sensation.

The feeling of Sally's behind pressing up against Jack's now painfully hard erection with each movement she made caused him to hiss.

"S-Sally...how are you feeling right now?", Jack asked, struggling to keep a calm demeanor with how she was making him feel.

"I feel...really hot down there, Jack...too hot...for some reason the closer you get to me, the worse it gets...", Sally panted desperately.

Jack quickly moved Sally from his lap onto the couch cushion next to him, realizing that the more she moved in that specific position, the harder it would be for him to maintain his composure. He found it hard to not look at her body, but opted to maintain eye contact with Sally instead.

"Sally...there's a way to stop that feeling but it's...very, very intimate.", Jack explainedwith a flushed, longing expression.

Sally had never seen Jack in such a state before, but nevertheless she implored him to continue. "How do I stop it...? It's becoming so hard to focus on anything but the feeling there..."

"Have you ever...touched yourself down there before, Sally...?", Jack asked, his voice nearly cracking at the intimate nature of the question.

'I feel like a dirty old man asking such things!'

"N-no...I don't think so...all I have to do is...touch?", Sally asked innocently as she eyed the skeleton's face for guidance.

Jack nodded hesitantly, finding it hard to form coherent sentences in his current state.

'Perhaps I should give her some privacy...', Jack thought pensively, despite his body pleading with him to stay.

Sally's cheeks burned as her hand slide down to the uneven hem of her mismatched dress. Before she could lift the clothing to expose her panties, Jack had stood up and was about to walk away, but Sally quickly took his hand in hers.

"J-Jack...wait...where are you going...?", Sally asked, her blushing face now accented with a frown.

"W-well...I know how shy you can be with these sorts of things so I assumed you wouldn't want me-"

"...please stay..."

Those two words made Jack nearly combust. Sally wanted him to stay? To watch her do something so intimate as...that?

Slightly baffled by Sally's forwardness, Jack sat next to the rag-doll, trying to avoid watching at first, but the moment he stole a glance and saw her fingers slowly inching the fabric of her dress up, Jack couldn't bring the man in him to tear his gaze away from hands.

As Sally hiked up her dress painfully slow, the white of her panties soon came into view. At this, Jack's eyes widened as he unconsciously moved his gaze closer. As shy as Sally was, there was also a strange sensation inside of her that seemed to somehow want him to watch...

She exposed her panties fully, and how wet they had gotten from Jack's forward actions a little earlier. The skeleton's excitement caused from this simple gesture was excessively evident. He put a hand on Sally's soft knee, thumbing it tentatively with his boney finger. Never had he seen a woman in this state in all his centuries of living, let alone a woman he cared so much about.

Jack eyed how perfectly sculpted Sally's voluptuous hips were, her figure the pinnacle of feminine beauty.

"Oh, Sally...", Jack sighed dreamily, making Sally faintly smile at his approval.

His eyes followed her hand as she was about to touch her wetness, but something almost animalistic clicked in Jack's brain, causing him to grab her hand and put it back to her side.

"Jack...? I thought you said I had to..."

"Maybe I should...demonstrate for you instead, Sally...", Jack suggested as he moved to the floor, crouched in front of her sitting form on the couch.

"J-Jack?!", Sally asked in surprise as he stared directly at her clothed womanhood, her dress held up by her two hands.

With a curious gaze, Jack ran a single boney finger along the doll's wet slit through her satin panties, immediately causing Sally to moan loudly, the feminine sound of her noise causing Jack to hum in satisfaction.

"Oh, Sally...what a beautiful noise...", Jack sighed lustfully.

He slid a finger down her panties again, but this time with more pressure, causing her to moan even louder. He experimented with it a few more times, her desperate noises causing shivers to run down the Skeleton's spine.

"Jack...it feels so...good...", Sally huffed shakily.

"Can I...take them off, Sally...? I'd like to have a better look...", Jack asked hopefully, staring longingly at her innocent face from his crouched state in front of her gaze.

A bit unsure, Sally hesitantly nodded, but sheepishly hid her face in her patchwork dress.

Jack turned his full attention back to her panties, as his long, boney digits hooked into either side of their satin lining, pulling them down to her knees with eagerness.

As Jack stared at her bare sex before his eyes he unintentionally gasped at the very sight. His pants had never been so tight in his life, and it was almost torture to stare at her beauty in his current state. The lips were flushed and wet, evidently needing some attention from him.

Sally abruptly closed her soft, stitched thighs. "Jack, I-I get so embarrassed when you stare at me down there...oh gosh, I can't explain it...no one has ever looked at me there before...I don't know if I can handle it..."

A slight smirk tugged at Jack's mouth at Sally's innocent demeanor. Sally really was adorable to him, but sometimes he knew even she needed a little push to get her out of her shell.

Abruptly, Jack guided Sally's legs open yet again. "Sally...you're beautiful to me...please...let me see..."

After another moment, Sally nodded, with a bit less timidness compared to first time, opening her thighs a little wider to give him a better look.

With a content sigh, Jack ran his finger along Sally's naked slit, the heat radiating off of her womanhood making Jack's member twitch within his pants. Sally's breath hitched at this, encouraging Jack to continue with his actions.

As he touched at her center, he slowly moved himself back up onto the couch next to her, snaking a thin, skeletal arm around her shoulders as the other worked at her wetness.

Sally was now a moaning mess. She couldn't even form full sentences as Jack's hand explored her private place. Jack watched her contorting expressions and listened to her small noises with lust in his eyes, rhythmically moving his fingers up and down her wet mound as she lost herself in pleasure.

"I...I...ah...I f-feel so naughty, Jack...", Sally managed to make out through her moans as she stared at Jack's hungry expression.

"Nonsense, my dear Sally...if anyone here is naughty, it's me for touching you in such a way...and I don't feel like stopping anytime soon...", Jack purred as he lovingly licked at her neck, causing Sally to shriek from the overwhelming sensations cascading over her body.

This only made Jack stroke Sally even faster as he lapped at her neck with his snake-like tongue.

"Ah! Ah! Aah! J-Jack...p-please slow down! I feel something h-happening-!" Sally yelled in intense pleasure.

"Then let it happen, Sally...let me hear it...", Jack spoke gruffly into Sally's ear, his hand under her dress now showing no signs of stopping.

"JACK! I'M-", Sally's thigh's clenched around Jack's hand in an attempt to stop the immense pleasure, but that didn't stop him from moving it fast along her now dripping sex. Jack turned Sally's Head to his own, crashing her lips into his for a heated, needy kiss as he prodded her mouth open with his tongue, feeling the vibration of her muffled moans against his mouth.

He loved watching her back arch and her body squirm as his fingers relentlessly glided up and down her lovely, tight slit. It gave Jack extreme satisfaction to know that he was causing this pleasure. No one else could make Sally feel this way, only him.

"I love you, my Sally...", Jack whispered against Sally's lips, his voice vibrating with the fast motion of his hand paying special attention to Sally's intimate area.

"I-I l-love you too Jack...J-JACK...JAAAAACK!", Sally screamed loudly as Jack's continuous movements had finally made her reach her breaking point. She clamped tightly around Jack's hand as she finally reached her climax...hard.

The sound of her final moan and the feeling of his beloved's thighs constricting his hand was almost enough to cause the skeleton to finish in his pants, but with all of his willpower he held back for fear of making a mess.

Jack sighed and kissed Sally's heated cheek as she began to come down from her physical euphoria. Her panting slowly quieted as she collapsed into Jack's arms. With a satisfied grin, Jack snaked his hand out from between Sally's thighs and put his arm around her waist.

"What...was that amazing feeling, Jack...?", Sally asked her lover curiously, staring lovingly into his now content face.

"That's one of the greatest things a lover can do for the other...a powerful way of showing love that only true soulmates can enjoy...", Jack explained happily, mesmerized by his companion's beauty as the moonlight gleamed on her long, shapely legs.

"Can I...do that for you too, Jack...?", Sally sighed sleepily, her eyes threatening to close at any second.

Jack chuckled "well, my Sally...it would seem you're a little too tired to do anything of the sort right now..."

"But Jack...I...I want to...to...", Sally started, only to succumb to the heavy weight of sleep in a matter of moments.

'I really knocked her out, didn't I...', Jack thought to himself, a hint of pride added to his content smile.

With an elegant motion, Jack lifted his stitched goddess into his arms from the loveseat, setting her down on the soft bed close by.

"How I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful girl, is an enigma I will never be able to solve...", Jack recited quietly to himself.

Though the Pumpkin King felt a tad irritated by the protruding excitement still evident in his pants, the pleasure he gave Sally was more than enough to satisfy him for one evening. Sally's peaceful, sleeping form as she contently slept in the beams of moonlight made sleep look even more enticing to Jack than usual, so with a tired yawn, he decided to retire right beside her.

As he slipped quietly underneath their cozy comforter, Sally shuffled closer to his chest, apparently less "asleep" than she let on.

"Why don't you take the day off tomorrow, Jack...", Sally quietly mumbled against his chest, "...I'd like to repay you in the morning..."

Jack's mouth opened agape in surprise as he shot a glance down at Sally, his cheekbones reddening. Jack would find it very hard to sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so very much on the reviews of this short story. This was by no means meant to be a masterpiece, as it was actually a small (rather mediocre, I will admit) test piece to see how well I would be able to handle a much longer, slow-burn Jack and Sally story. Your reviews have been taken into great consideration and appreciation, and I now can say I feel comfortable enough to go forward with one in the near future! I had never written anything rated M in the past, but I can promise that I will make the next, long adventure very classy and sensible in all regards. The next story will be completely detached from this one, and shall focus on Jack and Sally coping with their new relationship after the movie. I should make it know that it'll start out rated T, of course, then gradually move to M. Look forward to it!


End file.
